


Euphoria

by LISLAYED



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: AU, Canonverse AU, F/F, Fluff, kinda angsty, this is so fucking dumb istg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 18:18:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15824349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LISLAYED/pseuds/LISLAYED
Summary: "i love you,""i love you, too,""if we weren't idols, will you be mine?""yes, definitely,""i'm doing it,""doing what?""i'm leaving blackpink,""don't be selfish,"in which two girls in one of the most famous' girl group falls in love, but then, they get pulled back to the ground by the fact that they're idols."we deserve to be happy,""and chaeyoung and jisoo doesn't deserve to get their dreams crushed because of our happiness,"jennie kim + lalisa manoban





	Euphoria

"it has always been us,"

-

"hi, i'm jennie,"

lisa knew it wasn't just friendship.

not when jennie's hugs linger a few seconds that usual, or when jennie squeezes into the small space to cuddle with her.

lisa would say, her feelings caught the fire, and there is no way for it to disappear.

"have you eaten yet?" jennie asks, leaning her head on lisa's shoulder, her fingers playing with the younger one's black locks. she ruffles them gently, drags her fingertips from lisa's hair, to her cheek.

lisa hums.

"yeah, " she grins, closes her eyes, she felt jennie's fingers skim them ever so lightly, her touch like a flavour lisa would never forget.

"we're going to debut, " jennie whispers, and lisa takes jennie's hands to lace their fingers together. "we're going to debut, "

lisa smiles at jennie, her eyes grazing over jennie's lips for a few seconds.

"yeah, " lisa breathes.

she tore her gaze away from jennie's lips, giving the brunette's hand a squeeze.

"we're going to debut."

it's 2011.


End file.
